The YuGiOh! Clue Adventure
by CrazedOtaku
Summary: Katie, Elise, and Alexis (and a few Yu-Gi-Oh! characters) get sucked into the board game Clue! R&R Onegai!


The Yu-Gi-Oh! Clue Adventure  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't, won't, can't, will never, have no right to, shall never, to put it simply: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Clue.  
  
[knock on door]  
  
Elise: I got it! [opens door] Hi Katie! Whazzup?!?  
  
Katie: Hi Elise, Whazzup?!?! Hey, Christine and Alexis are here! Whazzup guys?!!?  
  
Alexis/Christine: Hey! Whazzup?!?  
  
Katie's mom: I'll pick you up at 11:30 tomorrow O.K.?  
  
Katie: yup, bye mom!  
  
Katie's mom: bye girls  
  
Alexis/Christine/Elise: bye  
  
Elise: [closes door] Elise's mom: Hi Katie! [grabs purse] I have a meeting to go to, will you girls be O.K. on your own?  
  
Elise/Alexis/Katie/Christine: yes! [each thinking] NO!!  
  
Elise's mom: I don't want to come home to find my house ripped in two, got it?  
  
Elise/Christine/Alexis/Katie: yes! [each thinking] you're outta luck...  
  
Elise: bye mom!  
  
Elise's mom: see you girls  
  
Christine/Katie/Alexis: bye!  
  
Elise: [closes door] phew  
  
Katie: where should I put my stuff?  
  
Elise: in my room, duh.  
  
Christine: up to Elise's room!  
  
Alexis: who died and made you leader?  
  
Christine: grrrrrrrr --0  
  
[everyone goes to Elise's room and Katie drops her stuff off]  
  
Elise: sorry about the messy room.  
  
Alexis: trust me Elise, it's O.K.  
  
Katie: well, I made sure I brought every Legolas picture on my computer that I could find. I also made sure that I brought all the other pictures that I have ever printed up in my life, of Legolas...[starts sticking pictures around the room]  
  
Elise: uh...[sweatdrop]  
  
Christine: geez...  
  
Alexis: so, this is what's been happening while I was gone  
  
Christine: ya never should have left [puppy eyes[  
  
Alexis: [sweatdrop] sorry... [thinking] gosh...  
  
[by now Elise is running around the room trying to take off all the pictures that Katie is hanging up, and Alexis and Christine are laughing like school girls...]  
  
Elise: [falls down] please [pant] can we go downstairs?  
  
Katie: awww, fine. [picks up agenda full of Legolas pictures] Lets go!  
  
Alexis/Christine/Elise:   
  
[everyone goes downstairs and into the kitchen]  
  
Elise: anyone thirsty?  
  
Alexis: yup  
  
Christine: uh huh  
  
Katie: I'm gonna say...yes  
  
Elise: whatever...lets see, we have coke, Pepsi, diet coke, crème soda, seven up, mountain dew, and citrus soda. [grabs a coke]  
  
Katie: Crème soda!!!! [grabs one]  
  
Alexis: I'll have mountain dew please [Elise hands her one]  
  
Christine: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'll have uhhhhhhhhhhhh Pepsi, I guess! [Elise hands her one]  
  
Elise: well, lets go play a game...anyone up for clue?  
  
Christine: [like a three year old] YAY! Clue!! Lalalalalalalalalaaaa  
  
Katie: uhhhhhhhhhhhh sure whatever, you gave me a crème soda!  
  
Elise/Alexis: [sweatdrop]  
  
Alexis: um, I don't know how to play...  
  
Christine: it's O.K., we'll teach you. I love being sugar high! [jumping around]  
  
Alexis: I hope that isn't a player  
  
Katie: of course it ain't silly! [bouncing off walls]  
  
Elise: well, anyway, it's a fun game once you get started  
  
[everyone goes into the living room and set up the board on the coffee table]  
  
Alexis: so, where's Era?  
  
Elise: I thought she was with Ala?  
  
Alexis: what? That can't be, Ala is with Era...that's why I wanted to know where Era was.  
  
Christine: Nikaru said she was going to hang out with Era, Ala, and Mika...  
  
Katie: yeah, same here...except she was going to hang out with Era, Ala, and Nikaru...you get it  
  
Elise: interesting...  
  
Christine: another thing I haven't seen are your siblings  
  
Elise: well, Claudia is sleeping over at Megan something-one-another's house, Angela is sleeping over at one of her friends houses, and David is also sleeping over at a friends house...same as every friggen sleep over that I write about  
  
Christine: oh...  
  
Alexis: it feels nice not to have any yamis around for the time being!  
  
Katie: definitely!  
  
Elise: quite  
  
Christine: you ain't kidding!  
  
[just then a weird swirly blue thingy popped up in front everyone's eyes, wow! And out stepped...Bakura, Marik(an: YAY!!!!!! He's the coolest!), Yugi, and Joey.  
  
Marik: goddamit! That was the worst thing I've ever been through in all my days!  
  
Bakura: it would have been better for some of us if you weren't beating the shit out of them!  
  
Marik: what did you say?  
  
Elise/Alexis/Christine/Katie: [big sweatdrop[  
  
Elise: uh, why did you guys come?  
  
Yugi: we heard you were playing clue!  
  
Joey: I heard that there was going to be pizza!  
  
Katie: outta luck Joey...  
  
Joey: OO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Bakura: I'm an excellent clue player if I do say so myself!  
  
Christine/Katie: then you'll have to get through me! [realize they are saying the same thing, and what they said[ I'll kill you! [start to slap each other[  
  
Alexis: c'mon! Make me do something extra super weird! I'm feeling left out!  
  
Elise: Trust me, you'll be mentioned...uh...lets see...since we have two extra players, they can be these icons/pon thingys that I just found. [holds up light green pon, and navy blue pon[  
  
Yugi: where'd you get those?  
  
Elise: I found them!  
  
Yugi: Oo  
  
Alexis: thank you Katie and Joey for volunteering!  
  
Katie: awwwwwww [takes light green one[ well, at least it's green...  
  
Joey: this is so unfair! [takes navy blue one[  
  
Marik: so is listening to that Brit-boy and you, with your evil Boston accent, whine!  
  
Elise: let's just get our characters!  
  
[these next scenes are in really slow old-geezer mode[  
  
Christine: Miss. Scarlet! [grabs pon[  
  
Elise: Mrs. Peacock! [grabs pon[  
  
Yugi: [thinking what to take[  
  
Alexis: Mrs. White! [grabs pon[  
  
Christine: [giggling like a schoolgirl[  
  
Katie: [wondering why Christine is giggling like a schoolgirl[  
  
Bakura: Professor Plum! [grabs pon[  
  
Alexis: [trying to shut Christine up by smacking her repeatedly[  
  
Christine: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!  
  
Yugi: Colonel Mustard! [grabs pon[  
  
[regular speed[  
  
Marik/Katie/Joey: Oo  
  
Christine: owwie...  
  
Katie: woah, too much caffeine!  
  
Joey: Guess you're Mr. Green Marik!   
  
Marik: fuck nuts...  
  
Elise: hey! I have the weirdest idea!  
  
Everyone: what?  
  
Elise: well, howabout everyone starts in the great hall, like the movie!  
  
Everyone: yeeeeessssss?  
  
Elise: well, we can't make a prediction there...but once we start going we can.  
  
Alexis: here are two more culprit cards, and two more weapons.  
  
Bakura: when did you do those?  
  
Alexis: just now when I was reading the directions at cheetah speed.  
  
Elise: lets see what we got...we have General Blue, and Madame Green...and the two new weapons are a crow bar, and a cross bow! [shuffles them into cards[ nice!  
  
Alexis: Thanks, it was nothing! But, this is how I knew how to choose. First I did rock, pap---  
  
Elise: [cutting Alexis off[ I said nice!  
  
Alexis: mmmmmm.....so mean!  
  
Everyone: [picks up their pons and sets them in the great hall, but just as they do so, some weird magic thingy pops up and sends everyone into the game! (an: yawn)[  
  
Marik: what the fudge monkeys?  
  
Christine: what the hell just happened?  
  
Alexis: Jesus! I'm wearing a frickin maid out fit! Ack! I'm holding a fricken duster too! Goddammit! I'm wearing a skirt!  
  
Marik: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Ra it burns! I'm wearing a green suit! Complete with cuffs! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THE CUFFS!  
  
Yugi: does this yellow suit complete with cutlass make me look fat?  
  
Bakura: I look just smashing in purple suits complete with the purple bowtie!  
  
Elise: hey! What's with the dress? Wow! A peacock feather! [start playing with peacock feather[  
  
Katie: well at least I'm not wearing a maid outfit...I got a light green dress, and matching boa, though it isn't that great...  
  
Christine: evil skimpy red dress thingies! Evil, evil red purse thingies! I must be hyper in pants! Not dresses!  
  
Joey: damn...this navy blue suit clashes with my sunflower yellow hair...  
  
Alexis: I just got a mad urge to dust something [starts to run around the hall dusting various objects and paintings[  
  
Elise: and I thought I was bad about needing a healthy dose of anime and manga everyday  
  
Marik: man, this is soooooo boring [looks around, gets idea[ Hey! I know! While we wait for the whole purpose of the damn story to start, why don't we play whoever-wants-to-get-the-crap-punched-out-of-him-says-what  
  
Joey: what?  
  
Marik: [wrestles Joey to the ground and starts to beat the crap out of him[  
  
Christine: good thing I didn't say what!  
  
Katie: yeah, I almost did...but now that you said what...and so did I, do you think he's gonna beat the crap out of us?  
  
Elise: I think you're outta luck guys, he's trying to kill Alexis now...  
  
Christine/Katie: Why?  
  
Elise: she tried to dust him...  
  
Marik: I'll kill you! [chasing after Alexis with a mallet3000[  
  
Alexis: Lalalalalalalala dust, dust, dust!  
  
Marik: [gasp[ I [gasp[ will [weaker gasp[ kill [weakest gasp[ you [falls in a heap on the floor[ mortal...  
  
Alexis: [stops in front of a figure[ gosh what an ugly red suit!  
  
Yugi: hey Christine, it would sure go well on you! Hahahahahaha  
  
Bakura: you may be able to pass the figure off as your boyfriend! Hahahahaha  
  
Marik: nah, he's way too good for her! Hahahahahahaaa!  
  
Christine: [rabid monkey[ I'll kill you all! [jumps, but Katie holds her back[  
  
Alexis: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! [falls backwards[  
  
Everyone: huh?  
  
Elise: what is it?  
  
Alexis: [points quavering finger to figure[ P-P-Pe-Pegasus!  
  
Everyone: What? Nooooooooooooooooooo [run to door, but luckily/unluckily it is locked shut[  
  
Marik: oh my god! He's moving toward us!  
  
Bakura: push harder!  
  
Yugi: I'm too short to die  
  
Bakura: I'm too charming to die  
  
Marik: I'm too evil to die  
  
Joey: I'm too cool to die  
  
Alexis: I'm too good at drawing to die  
  
Katie: I'm too obsessed with Legolas to die  
  
Christine: I'm too adorable to die  
  
Elise: I'm too needed to die  
  
Everyone: [looks at Elise[ yeah right, you're pathetic!  
  
Elise: well, it was my turn, and I couldn't think of anything to say!  
  
Pegasus: Ahem!  
  
Katie: [whispers[ maybe if we pretend we don't see him, he'll go away, and leave us alone  
  
Joey: let's try  
  
Everyone: [turns around and start to whistle[  
  
Pegasus: are you all trying to ignore me?  
  
Marik: did you hear something?  
  
Elise: only the wind  
  
Pegasus: oh, stop!  
  
Joey: hey Katie, did you say something?  
  
Katie: nope, I thought you said something?  
  
Joey: not me  
  
Katie: [shrug[  
  
Pegasus: O.K. that's enough!  
  
Bakura: I could have sworn I heard something  
  
Alexis: probably just some dog howling in the distance  
  
Pegasus: you're all so mean!  
  
Yugi: I really gotta fix my ears, there is that noise again!  
  
Christine: here, have some q-tips!  
  
Yugi: thanks!  
  
Pegasus: [dives toward everyone and glomps Christine[ Why won't you listen?  
  
Christine: GGGYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Get the hell off of me!!!  
  
Joey: [takes crowbar out of his jacket[ I'll save ya!  
  
Elise: Too late! Just wait your turn!  
  
Elise/Alexis/Katie: Realm of shadows in the twilight hour, accept his soul and grant us power!  
  
[big sparks shoot around the room, but die off[  
  
Yugi: what the crude bunnies?  
  
Elise: the shadow realm said that they don't eat junk food...  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Joey: there, all done! [Pegasus is now off of Christine[  
  
Christine: thanks, I guess  
  
Pegasus: well...[going into serious party host[ now back to the reason that I invited you all here  
  
Marik: is it just me, or did you notice a serious character change in Pegasus too?  
  
Yugi: yeesh...  
  
Pegasus: follow me [walks into the Lounge[  
  
Bakura: kinda makes you wonder what made him do that...  
  
Katie: What were we invited to?  
  
[everyone goes into the lounge and sits down[  
  
Alexis: yeah, comfy, clean chairs!  
  
Elise: do you think that having to be a maid character has made you act, well...  
  
Christine: more like a maid?  
  
Elise: yeah...  
  
Alexis: I'm not that serious, silly! Ack, spots of dust on that vase!  
  
Everyone: Oo0  
  
Alexis: Heh, just kidding...yeah...kidding...  
  
Marik: why is everything pink?  
  
Joey: it's the color of love!  
  
Everyone: OOU  
  
Marik: [starts to beat the crap out of Joey...again...(an: pick someone else!)[  
  
Pegasus: I have some gifts for you [sly grin[  
  
Everyone: [perks up, and yes, Marik stops punching Joey[  
  
Yugi: presentspresentspresentspresentpresentspresentspresentspresents  
  
Bakura: Yay!  
  
Katie: you know, besides the fact that he's grinning like that, I'm excited!  
  
Christine: I wonder what he'll give us?  
  
Pegasus: [gives everyone a small black box[  
  
Everyone: [hastily opens his/her gift[  
  
Alexis: Wahoo! [throws away duster[ I got a crossbow!  
  
Elise: hmmm...I got a knife  
  
Christine: uh, a crowbar?  
  
Katie: hey, I got a revolver!  
  
Bakura: what am I supposed to do with a candlestick?  
  
Marik: what the fuck?! A wrench?  
  
Joey: rope...  
  
Everyone: [looks at Yugi[ Well?  
  
Yugi: um, a lead pipe...  
  
Elise: these suck...  
  
Bakura: yes th---WHAT THE FREAKY ELF? THESE ARE THE WEAPONS FOR CLUE, AND THE TWO WE ADDED!!!  
  
Katie: [thinking[ I'll kill you! Legolas is not a freaky elf!  
  
Pegasus: Oo0 is everything O.K.? Baku-boy?  
  
Katie: Baku-boy? Hahahahahahaaaa  
  
Christine: just when you thought he couldn't get any stupider!  
  
Marik: I gotta admit, that sucked!  
  
Pegasus: well, it isn't my fault the writer is going through some schmaltzy writer's block! God!  
  
Yugi: well, Pegasus, what would you like us to do with these?  
  
Pegasus: [sly look[ well [walks over to light switch[ I'm going to do something very drastic right now...notice how the windows are completely covered in paper?  
  
Elise: god, he's right!  
  
Christine: did anyone notice another character change in Pegasus?  
  
Everyone: [nods[  
  
Pegasus: now, I must ask you, not to scream! [turns off lights[  
  
[series of high-pitched girlish screams, a gun-shot, a sound like a cross bow getting its trigger pulled, and something that sounded like a knife being thrown, and lastly, something that sounded like a wrench being thrown against a wall[  
  
Yugi: hold it! I found the lights! [turns on lights[ hey, where is everyone?  
  
Elise/Alexis/Christine/Katie: [all under their chairs[ here! [crawl out[  
  
Marik: [behind couch[ uh... [comes out[  
  
Joey/Bakura: [behind curtains[ is it O.K. to come out? [come out anyway[  
  
Bakura: well, we're all present and accounted for, except Pegasus.  
  
Elise: where did he go?  
  
Alexis: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I  
  
Elise: aye-aye captain, blow me down...  
  
Alexis: no, it's Pegasus!  
  
Everyone: [runs to where Alexis is standing[ [gasp[  
  
Marik: gosh, you're just a magnet to him aren't you?  
  
Alexis: [smacks Marik in the head[  
  
Marik: [goes into kill mode[  
  
Alexis: DON'T YOU TOUCH ME OR I'LL TELL ISHIZU, AND SHE'LL SEND YOU TO CATHOLIC SCHOOL UNTILL YOU'RE HOLIER THAN NED FLANDERS!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: [backs down[  
  
Girls: nice one! [high fives Alexis[  
  
Guys: [stay far away[  
  
Elise: back to the plot...  
  
Christine: is he dead? [starts to poke him[  
  
Katie: hey that looks fun! [starts to poke him[  
  
Alexis: guys! [pulls them away[  
  
Katie/Christine: awwwwww  
  
Bakura: [feels Pegasus's pulse[ he's dead...  
  
Elise: [eyes widen, backs away[ do you mean to say...that we are locked in a house...with a dead man...and a killer!  
  
Joey: that seems to be the issue...  
  
Marik: just wish I killed him...  
  
Yugi: well, when the lights went out, I heard girlish screams...[looks at girls[  
  
Elise: nope  
  
Alexis: nuh-uh  
  
Christine: not this time  
  
Katie: wrongo!  
  
Yugi: uhhh...of course it wasn't Marik...  
  
Marik: damn straight!!  
  
Yugi: it wasn't me...Bakura, Joey?  
  
Joey/Bakura: sorry...  
  
Katie: musta been Pegasus  
  
Elise: yup!  
  
Alexis: that suits him!  
  
Girls: [giggle fit[  
  
Yugi: there was also a gunshot!  
  
Everyone: [looks at Katie[  
  
Katie: uh...[looks around[ you don't think it was me?  
  
Joey: there ain't blood on Pegasus though  
  
Marik: but, she had to do it!  
  
Christine: she couldn't! the bullet hit the wall behind Pegasus, see? [points to a small black hole in the wall[  
  
Yugi: hmmm...well, what about the crossbow?  
  
Everyone: [looks at Alexis[  
  
Alexis: but it can't be me!  
  
Bakura: it wasn't her! The arrow is lodged in the wall! [points to arrow, lodged in the wall[  
  
Marik: who did it?  
  
Yugi: uh...there was the knife, and wrench...  
  
Elise/Marik: it wasn't me!  
  
Marik: well, I wouldn't mind to have killed him! I mean he's a paranoid freak!  
  
Joey: the knife! It's lodged in the wall on the opposite side of the room!  
  
Alexis: Elise, what have I told you?  
  
Elise: [sigh[ man, you're just as bad as my yami...if you're going to kill a paranoid freak in the dark, make sure you know where to aim...  
  
Alexis: bravo! Good work!  
  
Katie: yeah, but the wrench is also on the other side of the room...puzzling  
  
Bakura/Joey/Yugi: [start to mock and ridicule Marik[  
  
Marik: I'll kill you all! [can't decide which one to kill first[ D'oh!  
  
Katie: well, it could have been anyone...couldn't it?  
  
Alexis: yes, there is no sign of blood...or rope marks...  
  
Christine: we gotta find out who killed him...  
  
Elise: before they/it/him/her/gorilla features kills us...  
  
Girls: gorilla features?  
  
Elise: well, ya never know!  
  
Bakura: we gotta hide the body!  
  
Marik: [watching it rain outside[ who in their right mind would come anyway?  
  
Joey: yeah, I'm with Marik on this one...did I just say that?  
  
Marik: [glare[  
  
Joey: mmmmmmm....  
  
Yugi: Joey! Give me the rope!  
  
Joey: [hands him rope[  
  
Yugi: [ties rope to Pegasus and drags him to the conservatory[ hey guys open the closet door!  
  
Alexis/Katie: [open closet door[  
  
Joey: hey! I coulda done it!  
  
Alexis: you aren't as strong as we are!  
  
Katie: I bet I could beat you a hundred times in arm wrestling before the day was over!  
  
Joey: oh yeah! well I----  
  
Elise: Back to the story!  
  
Yugi: [throws Pegasus into the closet and takes out rope[  
  
Everyone: [walks out[  
  
Bakura: what should we do with the weapons?  
  
Elise: [looks at Marik[ Hide them!  
  
Christine: better yet, lock them up  
  
Bakura: O.K.! [pulls out key[  
  
Marik: where'd you get that?  
  
Bakura: uh...I don't know? OO  
  
Everyone: [goes into lounge[  
  
Bakura: [opens locked case[ O.K. put your weapons in  
  
Everyone: [puts their weapons in[  
  
Bakura: [locks it[  
  
Christine: [grim smile[ but you have the key...how can we trust you?  
  
Bakura: we couldn't trust anyone since this game started...  
  
Yugi: so, what do we do?  
  
Bakura: [walks to hall, and out to the door, opens door...blah, blah, blah[  
  
Marik: do you think this is a good idea, I mean...  
  
Bakura: I'm just doing it for all of you, so please, old chap, let me! [throws key out the door[  
  
Elise: damn...  
  
Everyone: [goes back inside[  
  
Alexis: now what?  
  
Joey: I'm hungry!  
  
Marik: shut up mutt!  
  
Joey: [whimper[  
  
Katie: lets just go!  
  
Everyone: [goes to kitchen[  
  
Joey: Food! [starts eating turkey, chicken, appetizers...etc...[  
  
Everyone: [eating to their hearts content[  
  
Marik: outta food...  
  
Christine: maybe there is some behind the counter? [jumps behind counter and screams like bloody murder[  
  
Everyone: what?  
  
Christine: dead chef!  
  
Joey: OO ahhhhhhhhh  
  
Alexis: he has a knife stuck in his heart!  
  
Elise: it's all gross and bloody  
  
Bakura: the poor chap must have been cooking when he was attacked!  
  
Yugi: we gotta hide him too!  
  
Marik: shove him in the damn freezer!  
  
Christine: [spazzing out[ oh my god! That makes two dead people! The killer may kill me next!  
  
Elise: no such luck...  
  
Christine: [slaps Elise[  
  
Elise: watch it! My peacock feather! Are you like some anti-peacock freak!?!?!  
  
Christine: don't make me hit you again!  
  
Elise: bring it on shorty!  
  
[Christine and Elise start a dust-cloud fight[  
  
Katie/Alexis: [break up the dust cloud fight[ Now tell Elise/Christine, you're sorry!  
  
Elise/Christine: [to each other[ sorry...  
  
Yugi: [with the help of Katie and Alexis, stuffs the overweight chef into the freezer[  
  
Marik: we must take action and figure out who the killer is!  
  
Everyone: Oo [start to back away slowly[  
  
Joey: you were better off being homicidal!  
  
Marik: oh shut up  
  
Elise: he's right though...[glomps Marik[ partner!  
  
Of course when Elise glomped Marik, Marik fell on Bakura, who jumped in the air, and, accidentally, fell into Alexis's arms. Alexis fell backwards and into Christine, who fell on top of Yugi, who brought Joey down with him, but Joey grabbed the nearest thing, trying to break the fall, which was Katie, and she fell on top of him.  
  
Elise: gosh we are good today! Guess we have our partners!  
  
Christine: ouch...I'm not gonna partner up with...with...Yugi!  
  
Yugi: what's wrong with me? [starts to notice Christine a bit more[ y-y-y- y'know, you're real pretty in red...  
  
Christine: Oo  
  
Marik: [shakes off Elise[ Jesus, you're a friggen slut! I'm not partnering with you!  
  
Bakura: well, we could draw straws [pulls out straws[  
  
Everyone: [takes a straw and starts to match up partners[  
  
Alexis: great, the same partners...  
  
Joey: how ironic...  
  
Alexis: Bakura and I can check the attic (an: I just wanted to add it in!)  
  
Elise: Marik and I will check the study  
  
Joey: uhhhh, guess we'll check the kitchen  
  
Marik: no doubt to eat more  
  
Joey: grrrrrr  
  
Yugi: the conservatory will be just fine with us [thinking[ I really wanta know this hottie more!  
  
Katie: so, remember, we are looking for anything suspicious. After we check our places fully, we will meet back in the hall  
  
Everyone: [nods, and heads to their rooms[  
  
================  
  
Alexis/Bakura: [heading up the stairs to the attic and they get to the door[  
  
Bakura: so, you can go in...  
  
Alexis: no thanks...  
  
Bakura: ladies first  
  
Alexis: fine! It may be dangerous! [thinking this over[ never mind, you go first  
  
Bakura: no, I insist!  
  
Alexis: quite all right!  
  
Bakura: it's only proper!  
  
Alexis: god! The only way to settle this is rock, paper, scissors!  
  
Bakura: fine  
  
Alexis/Bakura: rock, paper, scissors!  
  
[both get scissors[  
  
Alexis: again  
  
Alexis/Bakura: rock, paper, scissors!  
  
[both get scissors[  
  
Bakura: this is getting quite silly!  
  
Alexis/Bakura: rock, paper, scissors!  
  
[both get rock[  
  
Alexis: forget it!  
  
[both look at the door to the attic silently[  
  
Elise/Marik: [enter the study[  
  
Marik: what a run-down piece of shit!  
  
Elise: amen to that! God! Did he ever come in here?  
  
Marik: [found a picture of something...[  
  
Elise: huh? Wait! It'll look better when I turn the lights on. [finds light switch[ there we go! Hey Marik I found th---what are you looking at?  
  
Marik: [trying to hide a lot of papers[ uh, nothing  
  
Elise: [looks away[ whatever, it isn't actually as bad as I thought with the lights turned on...it kinda looks like he comes here often...  
  
Marik: [drool[ yeah...  
  
Elise: [catches a glimpse of what he's looking at[ what the nut bunnies! That's freaking porno!  
  
Marik: [drool[  
  
Elise: oh for the live of Ra! Get serious!  
  
Marik: oh yeah, could this be a clue [holds up a knife full of blood, but doesn't look away from porn[  
  
Elise: uh...I guess...[puts knife in bag and continues to search the room for more clues[  
  
#####%%%%%%%##########$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Joey/Katie: [racing towards the kitchen[ HUNGRY!!!  
  
Katie: [reaches fridge first[ lets see what we got!  
  
Joey: haha! Yeah! Couldn't have gotten a better partner!  
  
Katie: [comes out with armload of food[ I didn't know you were into lacrosse and hockey  
  
Joey: oh yeah! [starts to stuff his mouth[ of course I get an A in P.E... though I flunk everything else....  
  
Katie: [stuffs her face full of food too[.........[thinking[ what do I say to keep this conversation going without it getting too stupid?...Oh got it! [talking[ uh...shouldn't we be looking for clues?  
  
Joey: [eating[ hm? I guess...  
  
Katie: though it is kinda hard to leave all this food...  
  
Food: [sparkle, sparkle[  
  
Joey/Katie: Feeding frenzy! [start to eat the food again[  
  
Katie: who knew the old goat had it in him to buy all this great stuff?  
  
Joey: [mouth full of food[ umfff hmfff  
  
#####################  
  
Bakura: you go  
  
Alexis: no, you go  
  
Bakura: you go  
  
Alexis: no, you go  
  
Bakura: nuh uh, you go  
  
Alexis: nope, you go  
  
Christine/Yugi: [head into the conservatory[  
  
Yugi: [thinking[ man, I gotta impress her somehow! But...how? How......  
  
[thinking so much that he doesn't notice the wall and walks right into it[  
  
Yugi: [bonk[ [falls on floor[ owwie...[rubs his head[  
  
Christine: [rolls her eyes[ that was smooth [extends her arm to help him up[  
  
Yugi: uh, um...[takes Christine's hand and she pulls him up[  
  
Christine: well, we know that Pegasus is in the closet, so I don't think any other clues are in there. What do you think? [turns to him[  
  
Yugi: uh, well I think...um...[thinking[ I love you! [speaking[ I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I don't know!  
  
Christine: Oo0 O.K. then, uh, lets look around over there [points to the corner closest to the window[  
  
Yugi: y-y-yeah O.K. [thinking[ tell her goddamit! Tell her!  
  
Alexis: you...go...  
  
Bakura: no...you  
  
Alexis: Jesus! The friggen story won't end if you don't go, so go! [pushes Bakura through the door[  
  
Bakura: OUCH! Dammit! What did you do that for?  
  
Alexis: [shrugs[ I felt like it  
  
Bakura: hmmmm, nothing here except funny bunny manga and a secret vodka stash.  
  
Alexis: reminds me of when we went over to Kaiba's place for Mokuba's birthday party.  
  
Bakura: yeah, but he had porno...  
  
Alexis: [turns around[ PORNO!  
  
Bakura: NO! I SAID NOTHING! [thinking[ eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Alexis: well, these footprints have to mean something!  
  
Bakura: uh, they're yours  
  
Alexis: oh...  
  
Bakura: but, those aren't! [points to some really big footprints leading to the window[  
  
Alexis: I guess it pays not to dust your attic [starts to inspect footprints[  
  
Bakura: th-though it is kind of spooky up hear...  
  
Alexis: [after she finishes sketching the footprint she stands up, but the floorboards are old, so when she does a really loud creak echoes through the attic[  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHH [jumps up real high and lands in Alexis's arms[  
  
Alexis: Oo [drops Bakura just as fast as he jumped into her arms[  
  
Bakura: ow!  
  
Alexis: quit slacking and be constructive! [evil glare[  
  
Bakura: y-y-yes ma'am!  
  
Alexis: damn straight! [continues to look[  
  
##########################################  
  
Marik: [finally looking for clues[ hey, what's this?  
  
Elise: [took no notice[ lalalalalalala  
  
Marik: [thinking[ I shouldn't let her know about this! It looks like a secret passage, but where does it lead?  
  
Elise: [preoccupied with searching for clues, scooby-dooby-doo![  
  
Marik: Oo [thinking[ I'll just go see where it leads right now, I don't think she'll notice I'm gone for long [starts down the long tunnel[  
  
Elise: [turns around because she thought she heard someone plotting evil stuff[ oh! cool a secret passage! Hm, Marik thinks he can slip away does he? Well, of course I don't know where the secret passage is. Muahahahahahaha! Wonder where it leads too?  
  
Marik: [in passage[ [sees a sign[ oh, it leads to the kitchen! Well, then I guess I don't have to go all the way, do I? [turns around and gets out of the passage[  
  
Elise: [dusting for finger prints, jinkees![  
  
Marik: Oo0 [closes secret passage[ [thinking[ well, at least she doesn't know about it  
  
Katie: y'know what! We're out of food!  
  
Joey: Ahhhhhhh!  
  
Katie: hmmm...what should we do?  
  
Joey: uh...I dunno?  
  
Katie: well there sure isn't anything here!  
  
Joey: except an empty fridge! [sob[ and a dead chef  
  
Katie: ...lets mess up the library!  
  
Joey: sure! I'm gonna throw a green book, then I'm gonna rip a purple book, and then I'm gonna...  
  
Katie: Oo0  
  
[they reach the library[  
  
Joey: what?! Funny bunny manga? This sucks!  
  
Katie: what the hell does he read? [starts to tear the books[  
  
Joey: crap! I'll tell ya that!  
  
Katie: [opens manga[ hi funny bunny! Bye funny bunny! [rips up book[  
  
Joey: where should we throw the ripped up mangas?  
  
Katie: hmmm...throw them in the middle of the room  
  
Joey: why?  
  
Katie: we're gonna have a bonfire!  
  
Joey: sweet! Lets throw in some chairs and maybe I'll snag a bit of kerosene later  
  
Katie: this will be the best!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Christine: hey! A set of fingerprints! But, why are they on this bookcase?  
  
Yugi: beats me...[quietly[ love...  
  
Christine: huh?  
  
Yugi: uh, nothing [thinking[ god! I'm becoming my yami!  
  
Christine: hmmm, for a second there, I thought you said love. Ain't that the funniest thing? [starts to laugh[  
  
Yugi: uh...yeah [sad look that could stop a person's heart, kawaii![  
  
Christine: besides the fact I never pay attention to how anyone feels when I smack or ridicule them, that sounded, and you look, kinda sad.  
  
Yugi: uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh [blush[  
  
Christine: right...[pulls the bookcase[ there [pull[ has [pull[ to [pull[ be [pull[ a [weaker pull[ secret [weakest pull[ passage [falls in heap on the floor[ here...  
  
Yugi: I think it's locked [goes over to bookcase and unlocks the hinge[ ta da!  
  
Christine: I could have figured that out...  
  
[both start to walk down the secret passage in silence[  
  
Yugi: so...where do you think it leads?  
  
Christine: I dunno  
  
Yugi: hope it leads to a bedroom, I'm tired  
  
Christine: ha! Yeah!  
  
Yugi: I think the partners were fixed! I mean both you and I are like...well...  
  
Christine: ...short! I hate being short!  
  
Yugi: I know! And there will never be anyone as short as me to marry!  
  
Christine: same here! [catches on[ [thinking[ ack! He likes me?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: Bakura's a weirdo, yet really polite and caring...then, he is sometimes evil...  
  
Christine: just like Alexis, and I know both Elise and Marik are like homicidal freaks...or something  
  
Yugi: it seems Katie and Joey seem lots alike too  
  
Christine: it all works out...I think...uh you like me don't you?  
  
Yugi: [nods[ [looks at feet[  
  
Christine: oh...[thinking[ this is the worst game of clue in the history of all clue games! He likes me? That is sooo dumb! He's a little freak of nature! Though he is sweet I can't say he's too bad  
  
??????????????????????  
  
[outside in the pouring rain[  
  
Car: SCREEECH!  
  
Girl in car: oh la la! My car! Pegasus will have to pay for all the damages on it! [starts to walk up to the mansion thingy where everyone is[ my, my! It's quite wet out here! [rings doorbell[ c'mon! [yelling at the door[ let me in!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
REVIEW ONEGAI!!!!! I'll give you cookies!!  
  
Otaku 


End file.
